For The Good of Mankind
by kes2
Summary: What must you do when true love pulls you one way, and destiny pulls you the other? The fate of the wizarding world rested on her decision...if only she knew. REWRITTEN
1. In the beginning

**For The Good of Mankind.**

_By Kes._

**_Disclaimer:_** Snape, Narcissa, and all the gang that are mentioned, including settings, etc belong to the wealthy genius that is JK Rowling. I don't pretend to own 'em, nor do I get any money from this – in fact, I pay for my Internet connection to get this thing on the net!

WARNING: Contains OotP spoilers, as it has Narcissa's maiden name.

**_Summary:_** So, why did Snape join the dark side? And what's Narcissa doing with Lucius? Are Sevvy and Narcissa in lurve? All will be revealed....

I wrote this a while ago and only posted a couple of chapters. Now I have writers block on my 'big' story and so I'm attempting to sort out the other ones until I break down the wall. I hope this is an improvement.

Severus Snape walked slowly to the train station at Hogsmede. As he walked, he wondered what the hell he was doing.

He had just gone to Dumbledore, to confess his sins and ask for forgiveness for what he had been doing for the past five years of his life, if you could call it that. Five years of torturing muggles, raping muggles, and murdering muggles, and mudbloods just because they weren't 'pure'. He was sick of it.

No one but Severus saw the irony in the Dark Lord's actions. The Death Eaters were, in effect purging the world, so that a pure race could be 'created'. The 'Dark Lord' himself was a mudblood. His Father was a muggle, and so by his own theory, he should be murdered too. How tempted Severus felt to point this out. But it would have cost him his life._ It's times like these that make you wonder if Hitler really was any good as an artist._ He pondered as he showed the attendant his ticket to get on the train. The attendant cast Severus a nervous glance, and he did his best to look nervously back at him, as though neither were sure of the others loyalties. Seeming to have fooled the other man, Severus boarded the train, wishing he could apparate, but he was still to weak to do so.

As she apparated to their agreed meeting point, Narcissa looked around anxiously. She laughed at her own nervousness, feeling the need to roll her eyes at her own stupidity. _Severus is never early, nor is he never late; he's bang on time._ Narcissa glanced at her watch then around the dank, cold, ancient alleyway and shuddered, in spite of herself. _How fitting, how...Severus..._ Narcissa thought as she glanced with disdain at a passing rat. She looked at her watch again. It was 11:25; she was five minutes early. A train pulled into the station across the road, on the wizarding part of the town. As she looked up, she saw a black figure walk across the road. If she had not known who it was, she would have looked straight through him. That was the point of course.

He walked up to her, nodding slightly. "You've died your hair. It doesn't suit you."

"Why thank you, you always were the charmer."

"Don't joke around Narc-Amanda." He said, remembering her 'name'.

"Subtle, _Stephen_" She whispered.

As they walked down into the alleyway, they saw a small number of rats. Almost automatically, Severus took out his wand and performed the killing curse as though it was as casual as levitating. Narcissa gasped in surprise.

He raised an eyebrow at her reaction. "As I see it, my 'soul'-" He practically spat the word out "-is damned to hell anyway. Killing a few rats won't harm, in fact, it might even redeem me." His attempt at sardonic wit was noted but cast aside; this was not the time for such behaviour.

She took a deep breath and decided to go for it. No beating around the bush, she just went straight to the point. It was why they were there after all. "Why have you turned back? To our side."

"Don't you want me? I was under the impression that the light needs all the help it can get, even if it _is_ from me. And anyway, since when have you been 'light'? Dumbledore was conveniently forgetful when I asked."

Looking at him sadly, she quietly said "From the beginning."

Narcissa Black walked across the Ravenclaw common room, and looked in the mirror in front of the door. As she turned around, her chocolate brown hair cascaded down her back in rebellion against the bun she'd so carefully put it in.

"Do I look okay?"  
"The answer is yes if you're just going out, but if it's with that creep Lucius then no. No one's ever good enough for him, at least that's what he thinks."

"Shut up Marissa! I'm going to see him, yes, but that's because we're dating. God! You make it sound like a crime!"

Narcissa playfully swatted her friend on the arm, waved goodbye and went out the door, Marissa shaking her head at her friend's receding back. However, instead of going down into the dungeons, she went up to the Headmaster's office. "Professor Dumbledore? You wanted to see me sir?"

The door opened, and out popped Dumbledore's head, eyes twinkling. "Ah yes, Miss Black! Do come in." She sat down in a chair in front of his desk and smiled nervously. She knew why she had been sent for; a 'progress report'. A few minutes' later, after some discussion about her charms homework, and about 5 sherbet lemons, Narcissa started her report:

"Lucius is steadily getting more relaxed with his 'status' as deputy to the Dark Lord - " Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. "- I mean Voldemort, sorry sir, I've trained myself to say it automatically; less suspicion that way." He nodded, and she continued. "I've never met this 'Voldemort', but I do know he's not a student. He _was_ a Slytherin in any case, if his politics are anything to go by. His hatred of 'mudbloods' tells us that...anyway, Lucius says that I'll be able to meet him soon.

I've gained his trust because of Lucius' _devotion_-" She nearly laughed. "-to me. The Dark Lord seems to think that I can be trusted...."

"Very good Narcissa. Is there anything else?"

"...Yes. He's asked me to marry him...."

"Severus, you've got to understand, I had to marry him. Dumbledore said that I didn't, but I felt it was only right. I'd gone this far, why not a little further? You've obviously heard rumours about Lucius and his..._strange..._ tastes. He wanted me to dye my hair, to the 'Malfoy colour'. He said it reminded him of his Mother..."

She stopped speaking, and started to cry gently, so as not to be heard. Severus had the feeling that this was from practice.

"Anyway, I've got to go back to him soon. He'll get suspicious. I said I was visiting a sick friend in St Mungo's, in order to keep up his rouse of being on the light. He doesn't have total faith in the Lord yet. But he will. Soon."

Severus suddenly burst forth, an unexpected out-pouring of his emotions. "What the hell are you doing going back to Lucius?! You don't love him, you know full well that he's just using you, are you some kind of masochist?!"

"Well I must be if I'm in love with you!"

There was a deathly silence. She had said it; she had declared her love for him.

Shit.

So, this must be what it feels like to be the dumbest student in the class, knowing full well you've said the stupidest thing possible, and waiting for the scathing reply.

She waited.

And waited.

Finally, she looked at him. He was staring at her. "You love _me_? How can you love me? Nobody loves me, it's like an unwritten rule, people are incapable of any feelings towards me except hatred." In a funny way, it was kind of cute, watching him staring at her, not believing a word she said. Then he did the weirdest thing.

He started to laugh.

She glared, cheeks burning. "I've just laid my life and soul on the line for you Severus Snape, and all you can do is laugh in my face?! How _dare_ you!" She glared in a disturbingly Malfoy manner.

He sobered somewhat and looked at her. "You don't realise, do you? You don't know _why_ I became a Death Eater...It wasn't for the...power...the glory, or the twisted sense of respect. It was because of _you_. _You_ were all I cared about, and you were gone. You'd been lost to Lucius, and I knew you weren't coming back. You seemed to be so in love with him that I didn't have the heart to try and win you. Now I see that it was a rouse, to gain his trust, and love - if he's capable of it - but, but, your hair. It was so beautiful, and now it's so...Malfoy."

"I sort of gathered that that was the point." She replied dryly, her eyes only half open as if bored.

He looked at her hurriedly, "But don't worry, we can get you out of this. I'll ask Dumbledore if-"

"No! Severus, no. It won't work. I'm in too deep as it is. I can't leave now."

"Of course you can leave. We could fake your death or someth-"

"Severus, no. I can't leave, it's too dangerous, and anyway, I've got someone else to think of now...." She waited a moment for the words to sink in. Realisation dawned on his features that were already too tired and too weary for a man of his young age.

"No, Narcissa...please no."

"Yes Severus. I'm...pregnant."


	2. The 'visitor'

For The Good of Mankind

_By Kes._

**_Disclaimer:_** All the gang, setting's etc that you recognise belong to the oh-so-holy JKR and any other big business people who've bought it. I'm just bored out of my skull on a Friday night as there's crap all on TV.

"That's right Draco-baby, come to mummy!" A small blonde child plodded its way to its mother's caring arms, attempting to keep upright.

He made it.

The child squealed in delight.

This scene was in direct contrast to what was occurring in the room next door. The Dark Lord himself had 'graced' the Malfoy's with his exceedingly frail presence; the 'spirit' of a once gloriously powerful man had now temporarily manifested itself in the form of a talking snake.

It had been almost 2 years since Narcissa had spoken to and Severus. Obviously, they had _seen _each other at Dark Revels and the like, but they had never really been able to _speak_ to one another for fear of raising suspicion and Narcissa was missing him terribly.

He failed to take the news of Draco very well. It had forced him to become aware of the 'wife' roles and duties that he knew that she must have perform, but the evidence of this was more than he could bear.

Severus knelt before the ridiculously ornate chair and kissed the ground. Normally, one would kiss the Dark Lord's robes, but this was found to be impossible, as a snake could not _wear_ robes. _This is degrading, stooping for a damned snake._ He rose and bowed.

"Master, it is good to see you after all this time. I thought you'd been - "

A loud, hissing-snarling sound came from the depths of the large chair. "Been murdered by a pathetic 1 year old?! How _dare_ you!" All he could see - due to the dark lighting in the room - was the evil gleam in the blood red eyes.

_Shit._

Severus fumbled for a plausible excuse.

"Sire, I could not afford to look for you, and thus loose my teaching place at Hogwarts - we may need it _when_ you regain your power-"

The red eyes lit up to a ludicrously bright shade and hissed. "Go on...." That was a somewhat dangerous tone for the Dark Lord to take. It was neither good nor bad. _I'd better make this one good...._

"Well, my Lord, _when_ you regain power, we shall need someone in Hogwarts, someone Dumbledore trusts implicitly - "

Voldemort almost whispered his reply. "And you feel you are the one?" Severus knew that if Voldemort had an eyebrow to raise, it would be raised sardonically about now.

Attempting to gain the Dark Lord's trust, Severus continued. "Well, Sire, I - I've been teaching there for over 2 years, and over time, he may instill more trust in me."

"Ahh, so many 'ifs' and 'buts' _my child - _" Voldemort said, using one of Dumbledore's many phrases. " - you will have to make yourself more useful than for mere hope."

Severus bowed once again. "Of course, my Lord." The red eyes gleamed evilly, and suddenly Severus' vision was blinded with intense pain. _Don't cry, don't scream, don't even breathe in too deeply._

And the pain was gone.

Seemingly unimpressed with Severus' lack of pain, Voldemort almost shouted. "Get out of my sight! I need to..._discuss_...your fate. Be gone. But not too far. We may need you for more..._entertainment... _The eyes flashed once more. Severus nodded, and kissed the floor by his 'masters' _Feet? tail? No? What then...._

He stood calmly, slowly and quietly. "Yes, Master, of course." He backed out of the room.

Narcissa glanced up when she heard the doors creak open, and saw a pale Severus backing nervously out of the doorway. She tried not to hurry to him, or seem overly concerned.

As he turned, he saw her looking at him. His obsidian-black eyes bored into hers, asking a multitude of questions that she knew he would never be able to voice: _'Are you all right? Has Lucius been...Lucius? What about...?' _But all he said was....

"Hello."

_So much for eternal worry._ She thought wryly.

"Hi."

They continued to stare at each other, the tension in the room thick enough to be cut with a severing charm.

Until, of course, a small toddler hugged Severus' knee and unceremoniously drooled down his leg.

"This must be Draco." He said, raising an eyebrow at her. She shrugged helplessly and smiled faintly, glad for the disruption whilst Draco giggled unperturbed. "I see he takes after his father. Talks a lot, but makes little sense." Her grin widened, especially when she saw what happened next.

Severus knelt down and put out his hand, as if waiting for a handshake. Draco looked at him questioningly, hit his tiny hand onto Severus's palm, and gurgled.

"Well 'hello' to you too, Master Malfoy. I'm Severus." He looked up into Narcissa's eyes, and smiled slightly.

He spoke to her, finally, "How are you?" He asked apprehensively.

"Oh, fine. The usual, you know...."

He rose quickly. "No, I don't know!" He exclaimed suddenly. "But, I'd like to." He added, in what seemed an afterthought, but she knew that was not the case.

"Well…I don't really know where to start. Lucius was happy, about Draco, I mean.

I think that he was mostly glad that he'd inherited the 'Malfoy hair', instead of my 'impure brown'...whatever that means.

She took several deep breaths, seeming to gain courage from each one.

He...he...used to, to hit me. But, it wasn't that bad. I became numb to it after a while, you know. But, when Draco was born, he kind of stopped for a while, only the occasional one now and then, when he was annoyed.

And, before you say anything, its okay. I'm able to fix myself. And Albus has been so kind. Don't you look at me like that! - Really, I'm being truthful...it's all I ever could be with you…"

She looked down; self consciously rubbing her arms, and spoke quickly.

"When he took my wand away, Albus said I should leave. He said he'd do something, anything, to help me. Fake my death, or something. But I wouldn't...I couldn't. Not now. Draco needs me. The Order needs me.

I got myself another wand. I flooed to Olivander's, and bought a new one. Lucius doesn't know of course. I had to Obliviate Olivander, obviously, but - I didn't want to. I didn't want him to loose his record of 'remembering every wand that he's ever sold'. Stupid really." She started to cry quietly.

Severus went towards her slowly and gently embraced her. He shielded her eyes from her view of Draco, and spoke utter - comforting - nonsense in her ear. She looked up into his eyes, smiling slightly, and hesitantly kissed his lips.

Their brief, chaste kiss was a memorable one for both of them. The first real kiss of any significance for at least 2 years, and they both knew for many years to come.

Draco cuddling into them, clutching one of each of their knees, and holding on tight gurgling, interrupted their brief utopia. Severus bent down slowly, and picked him up. They both looked curiously at each other, until Severus broke the contact by looking at Narcissa. "We've got to teach him. Teach him that all this - " He gestured around the room. "-is wrong." "We?" "Of course. I'm never letting you out of my sight."

He smiled slightly, and put Draco back down, patting his head gently as the child went back to playing, once again oblivious to the adults nearby.

The door burst dramatically open, as Lucius Malfoy practically floated through the doors.

"Ahh, Severus. I see you've met Narcissa and Draco." None of the expected warmth and admiration to his son and wife was present.

"Yes, I have. Narcissa is well, and so, I am to believe, are you. That's always good to know. You have a very fine son. I'm sure he'll make an excellent wizard." Severus tried not to gag or laugh when he attempted to flatter the self-proclaimed 'second in command'.

"Well, naturally. The Dark Lord _is_ looking for a...shall we say...'heir to the throne'...speaking of which. He's waiting for you."

Lucius smiled malevolently, and watched Severus nod to Narcissa and mock shook-hands with Draco, whilst looking at Lucius straight in the eye, then nodding slowly, which was no more than an annoyed jerk of his head.

When he was gone, Lucius looked at Narcissa critically. "What did he want?"

"I gathered that The Dark Lord had commanded him to stay. There was no point in leaving here. Besides, I haven't spoken to him for a while, and he's never seen Draco."

Lucius looked at her suspiciously, but reluctantly nodded and walked away.

Narcissa let out a breath she did not realize he was holding, and prayed to any Gods listening, _let Severus be safe_...

__

**_A/N:_** Any good? Please let me know!****

****


End file.
